Dolls
Summary: When children from across Illinois go missing, the Hunters are on the case. (We open up on a girl in a light blue skirt walking down a path far in the country. Suddenly, someone grabs and sedates her.) (The person is a pale-skinned boy with silky black hair and piercing green eyes, wearing a jean jacket. He sighs, and drops the girl to the ground.) Lukas White: Lilah? Do your thing. (His twin sister, Lilah, who has short black hair and blue eyes, comes in with another syringe, filled with purple liquid. She injects it into the unconscious girl's neck.) (The girl glows brightly, to the point of filling the screen. When the light fades, a cloth doll that looks like her is sitting in her place.) (Both twins are silent, then Lilah picks the new doll up.) Lilah White: Let's go to the hospital. (Cut to a hospital room, which Lilah and Lukas enter, Lilah carrying the doll. We see a small, thin seven-year old boy with unhealthily pale skin, unkempt black hair, and faded blue eyes surrounded by multiple dolls and holding a strange looking one in his arms. He turns and sees his siblings, then smiles weakly.) Tobias White: H-hi Luke...Lilah... Lilah White: Hi, Toby. We brought you another doll. (She hands the doll to Tobias, who smiles and takes it.) Tobias White: Th-thank you...*cough* (The twins smile a little, then hug him and leave the room. They walk down the hallway and enter the elevator.) Lukas White: We're going to hell for this. Lilah White: I know. But no matter how much time he has left...if I have a chance to make his life a little happier, I'm going to take it. (Cut to the Hunters watching Spiderman:Homecoming at Trifa's place) Kagami Nile: OMG Peter is just so precious! (Their phones start ringing, Foxx answers. Foxx Otur: Hello, Foxx Otur speaking. WHAT?! Okay we're on it. What's the cash? 25k?! Yep! We'll have them back as soon as possible. (He puts down the phone.) Foxx Otur: Hunters, we're going to Illinois! Setsuna Mikoto: Where in Illinois? Foxx Otur: ...*calls the number again* Yeah, it's me again, where are we going? Uh huh, okay. Pack up guys! We're heading to Chicago! (The camera cuts to Chicago. The Hunters are surveying for evidence in the different areas of the city where most of the children have gone missing from.) Adam Beetle: Found anything yet? Cuz all we found was are a bunch of dead pigeons. Amber von Olympus: And this lady. (Camera spins to show a crazy cat lady covered in cat hair.) Cat lady: THE CATS ARE OUR OVERLORDS! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTERS! Shade Falcon-de Kan: That is horrifying. What about you guys? Hinoka Kodomo: All we found were old toilets stuffed with drugs and a dude hiding in one of them. Saying something about an Apocalypse. What? Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: This is gonna take forever! Trifa Liang-Mania: Not if we can cut some corners. All they have are the security camera footages but nothing else. Nia Troy: You're right. These disappearances all happen in these areas why don't we set up a decoy and attack? And I know just the perfect idiot to use. (Everybody looks at Ife) Ife Aeras: Uh oh. (Cut to Ife at night wandering around in the areas with a specialized camera and microphone (designed by Shade) hidden in his jacket (hidden by Talia).) Ife Aeras: You guys owe me big time for this! Toni Aeras: Well desperate times call for desperate measures! (The 2 figures sneak up behind him but Ife quickly roundhouse kicks one of them away. Another tries to stab him with the syringe with the purple liquid but he elbows them in the gut and throws them over. He whips his weapon out and begins attacking them, they go back and forth against each other but knowing that he's leagues above them. The figures throw down a smoke bomb and disappear, leaving behind the syringe with the liquid still inside. The Hunters regroup and take the syringe with them as possible evidence.) Amber von Olympus: I don't understand. What exactly is this? What does it do? Yang Hou: No clue. Who wants to be the test subject? All: Not it! Trifa Liang-Mania: ...hm. I think I've seen this liquid before... Nia Troy: Where? Trifa Liang-Mania: A show called Medical Urban Legends. Apparently, this liquid can turn people into cloth dolls. Setsuna Mikoto: 'Did you say dolls? I'll be right back. '(Setsuna teleports back to the temple and comes back a few minutes later with a manuscript.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'I sense the presence of a Hinnagami dwelling within this liquid, it must be a potion made from the essence of it. '''Eigou Nile: '''What the heck's a Hinnagami. is it a monster or something? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Listen to the expert. '''setsuna Mikoto: '''It's a type of yokai, it's basically a doll spirit. This potion can turn people into dolls. It can grant people wishes but as soon as those wishes come true they demand another request from its owner. This will continue on and on until the owner dies. I think whoever these bastards are, they must have a Hinnagami. '''Foxx Otur: '''But it's a spirit. How can it- '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''It grants wishes you baka! So these guys must've constantly wished for its essence to make this potion to turn people into dolls! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Are you sure? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I'm sure of it. My mom can help us turn the victims back into humans. Basically you submerge the dolls in Holy Water and drop in prayer beads, my mom can help their souls return back to their rightful place and the Holy Water cleanses them of the spirit's interference and thus turning them back to humans. I know this stuff cuz there have been a couple instances in which my mom has to do so. '''Nia Troy: '''Alright! Ife, gimme the camera and microphone. '(They take the footage from the camera and recordings from the microphone and they run the features of the figures through a facial and voice recognition database. But they have nothing.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Now what do we do? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''We find the Hinnagami. it's only lead so far. '(Setsuna's eyes flash yellow as she senses for the Hinnagami. She leads her friends out of the building and to the hospital where Tobias is staying in. They burst into the room much to the shock of his siblings.) Lukas White: 'WHO ARE YOU GUYS?! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I sense you have a Hinnagami in your possession. And that's awful lot of dolls. '''Tobias White: '''What? '(The Hinnagami bursts out the doll in Tobias's arms.) Hinnagami: 'So...you've found me...Granddaughter of Izanami... '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''All of yous, get behind me! I might still be in training but I know how to contain it! '(The Hinnagami lunges at the group but Setsuna traps it using her prayer beads which she always wears around her wrists. She takes out a piece of paper with ancient runes on it and throws it at the yokai, immobilizing it and she seals it in a small jar with the paper and 2 small figurines of a protective deity.) Lilah White: '''How did you- '''Yoruko Senju: '''Spill the beans! How did you get a Hinnagami? '''Lukas White: '''Well um...we kinda ended up on the wrong side of the internet and it told us how...and ..we..we were desperate! We had to do something to keep him happy! '''Tobias White: I don't...why are these people so mad? You didn't do anything. Setsuna Mikoto: We'd like to ask you hand over the dolls. Tobias White: Wh-what? No...they're my dolls and I love them... (He squeezes his dolls closer to him.) Setsuna Mikoto: I know but you have to understand. These dolls are people that your siblings kidnapped. We're here to bring them to the best person to turn them back to normal. Tobias White: Is this true? Lukas White: It's true...Tobias we're sorry...we just want you to be as happy as possible before you go. Tobias White: 'what do you mean? '''Lukas White: '''They're not really sure if you'll make it, but if you do we can't afford it. '(Tobias begins to cry. Shade sighs and puts his hand on Lukas's shoulder.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'He doesn't deserve this. We'll offer you a deal. We know your intentions are well and good but that's not the way to do things, we know a place for you guys to be rehabilitated and my mothers will be more than happy to help fund his treatment. '''Lilah White: '''Are you serious? '''Yoruko Senju: '''No jokes here. But you are still bound to the Hinnagami, and it can never be severed even if it's sealed away like this. But you can turn your lives around. So, what do you say? '''White siblings: '''We'll take that chance. '(The camera cuts to the Mitama Temple where Shinigami performs the ceremony and successfully reverses the effects of the potion and the missing kids are reunited with their parents. The camera cuts to Tobias receiving the better treatment for his disease and he had also gotten a post-card from his siblings who are away rehabilitating at Shaolin's monastery.) Yoruko Senju: 'What should we do with the Hinnagami now? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''I know! '(The team heads off to Saphed's storage unit.) Hachi Nile: 'Uncle Saphed's storage unit? Why would we- '(They open the storage unit to reveal that there is literally nothing inside except for a loose floor tile. Akihiro lifts up the floor tile to reveal that there is a hidden compartment underneath which is full of Saphed's Brony merchandise, he shoves the vase in there and closes the floor tile.) Saphed Bandar: 'Ya done yet kids? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Yep! Thanks for letting us store it in there. '''Saphed Bandar: '''No problem kiddos. '''Bean, Nut and Sprout: '''Woof! (Give us food!) '''Saphed Bandar: '''Welp, I gotta get going. I have to meet with a client. See ya kids. '(Saphed gets back in his van and drives off with his dogs. The Hunters teleport back to Trifa's place and get back to watching their movie as the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes